Silence Screams the Truth
by Amberthepirate
Summary: Tony Stark Stops Talking. Angst, Fluff, SLASH Steve Rogers/Tony Stark.


**Silence Screams the Truth **

**Summary: **Tony Stops Talking. Angst, Fluff, SLASH Steve Rogers/Tony Stark.

"-I do not get why you're so mad about this Rogers, good god you'd think I'd killed someone!"

"THAT is my point Stark! You nearly killed yourself, how can you be so reckless? You can't just –"

"Do not tell me what I can and can't do! You do not-!"

They'd been arguing ever since they arrived back from the mission, it had been an hour at least. The other Avengers had tried and failed to make them come to their senses, but, in all honesty it was best to just leave them too it. One by one they drifted out of the living room and towards their own rooms, even Bruce who was so laid back and was used to people arguing around him; he'd lived in an abusive household. He was the last one to retreat, heading back to his lab unnoticed by Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. They were far too busy to register anything else but themselves. It was a stupid, stupid fight really. Tony had done something foolish and life threatening and totally ignored Steve's orders, as he'd done a dozen times. Maybe more, Tony couldn't recall. It was just a thing he did, and of course, Steve would give him a mouthful of slack for it and call him everything from "idiot" to "selfish." Normally it wouldn't last long, Tony would take it on the chin and throw back a cheeky retort or two and Steve would throw his hands up in the air and say something along the lines of "you're impossible!" And storm off. Then the team would go grab a bite to eat and the two men would make up and be friends again.

Everything would be just fine, only this time, it wasn't.

For some reason they just couldn't stop. It was like two starving pit-bulls had been released into the fighting ring and were allowed to rip each other to pieces. Really, really personal stuff was dragged up which had nothing to do with the issue, which, quite frankly had been forgotten ages ago. It was only a matter of time before one of them said something, something unforgivable. Tony figured it would be him because he was the one with a lack of a brain to mouth filter. He was wrong, oh so very wrong.

"Well for fucks sake Rogers what the hell do you want me to say?"

"I don't know Stark maybe you should just stop _talking!_ Yeah-yeah, do everyone _a favour_ and just shut up!"

It was like being cut open and being left to bleed all over the floor. Tony's brain concocted at least a thousand different come backs, each one as witty as the last. But the longer he stood there with his mouth open, the more he found he couldn't reply. His tongue, his throat became dry and constricted, he was being burned from the inside out. Tony didn't want to dignify the frankly childish remark from Rogers with an answer, this was a new low. His face twisted into an expression of utmost hurt, of pain, almost anguish. Steve hadn't said anything else either; he just stood there watching Tony, waiting for his reply. They stayed like that for a long time. Tony frantically searched Steve's face for any sort of regret, any sort of apology for what he'd just said. All he could see was potent, unregulated frustration and _anger_. Steve was angry at Tony, and hated him so much that he couldn't stand the sound of Tony's voice. Tony was at a loss, he was so tired suddenly, so upset he didn't want to stay there anymore. He didn't want those cold blue eyes staring at him. So, calmly at he could, he closed his mouth and turned to leave the room without a word. Even his footsteps were quiet.

Steve was left on his own, standing in the living room, his chest rising and falling with breathlessness. He'd won; he brought Tony down to size and made him see that he was wrong. If that was true, then, what was this horrible churning in his gut and this itchy feeling in his conscience that he'd just done something terrible? He bit his lip, unsure, but then pushed those feelings away. He needed to forget about Tony, forget this whole thing and move on. Steve sighed and made his way to the gym, he would go on to break three punching bags.

The kitchen the next morning had a very disturbing air to it, and Steve shivered as he entered to get his breakfast. Everything seemed greyer somehow, as if the colour of the place had been drained and the harsh skeleton was left. Steve opened the fridge and got out the eggs, he then opened the cupboard and pulled out a glass, finally he cracked the eggs into it and swirled the yellowy yolk around before drinking it in one go.

"That's nasty" someone said behind him.

Steve turned, thinking it would be Tony but it was Clint instead. His dusty brown hair was ruffled with sleep and he grimaced at Steve, or rather, Steve's glass. "How can you drink that?" he asked.

Steve gave him a small smile "It's good for you, tastes awful but sets you up in the morning." Clint shook his head and strolled past Steve to turn the coffee machine on. It began to bubble. "Have you seen Tony?" Steve asked, sounding causal.

Clint gave him a look, not a very nice sort of look. "Nope, not since your little domestic. You have bedrooms you know, why can't you bicker in those?" he sounded more tired than annoyed. Steve bristled a little despite himself, and thought about all those times when Clint and Thor had exchanged harsh words in the living room with everybody there. Those fights however, hadn't been as nearly as...nasty as the quarrel he and Tony had yesterday. The more he thought about it, the more he realised it, he and Tony rarely fought like that nowadays. Not since the Loki incident, because they'd tried to set aside their differences and preconceived ideas about each other. Somewhere along the line something had clicked, they'd become friends. It dawned on Steve that he'd really over stepped the line and he'd said some awful things. True, Tony said some things too but Steve was team leaderand he should know better. He was going to say sorry, properly.

"Speak of the devil." Clint mumbled.

Tony had come into the kitchen, wearing a pair of boxers and a red dressing gown. He mutely passed Steve and Clint as if they were not there and grabbed his favourite mug from the cupboard. "Tony?" Steve called. Tony made a noise to signify that he'd heard him but didn't turn around. Steve went and stood by him, watching him make his cup of coffee, black just like he liked it. "Tony?" Steve tried again; Tony mumbled something into his drink.

"I'm sorry about what I said yesterday, it's just you can be –"

Tony quickly held up his free hand; his fingers hovering over the lower half of Steve's face, and Steve found himself silenced by the gesture. It was sharp, and strangely powerful and Steve could feel his heart begin to pound; ready for a fight. Clint was surprised too; he looked up from his magazine, intrigued. It was very quiet in the room for a moment. Tony gave Steve the briefest of glances and Steve could've sworn he saw the glistening beginnings of tears; Tony took his hand down and nursed his coffee with both hands. He turned away from the taller man and took a slow walk out of the room, without a peep. Steve blankly watched Tony go before rubbing his temples. "That went well." He mumbled to himself. Clint rolled his eyes. "What a drama queen, don't worry about it Steve, let him sulk, he'll forget about it." Clint went back to reading his magazine. Steve stared a little longer in the direction Tony had left before nodding and making himself a cup of coffee. It would blow over soon. Hopefully.

After about five days of silent communication Steve started to believe that it wouldn't just blow over. However, Tony had sulked for long periods before so he should really just ignore it and talk to Tony when he was ready. It was the way Tony was acting that was worrying him. When Tony sulked he would shut himself in his lab and was deaf to the world, often he would play hideous music on full volume just to spite the others. Granted that had happened for the first two days just like with any other Tony sulk fest but on day three he'd come out and ran straight into Bruce.

"Oh, there you are Tony. I was just coming to see you, are you okay?" he asked, carful and caring. Tony nodded and didn't say anything. Bruce frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yep." The response was so fleeting that Bruce almost missed it, but it reassured him a little bit, but he could clearly see that Tony was still not okay. It wouldn't be right to push it though; Tony would come around in his own time. That was best. "Oh, just checking." Said Bruce, offering a friendly smile which Tony returned; but it looked hollow and meaningless. He then left Bruce in the hallway, still looking puzzled, and entered the living room. The rest of the Avengers; Thor, Clint, Natasha and Steve were all crowded around the TV watching some sort of action flick. Thor turned his head and beamed when he saw Tony. "Antony! My friend!" he boomed. "So nice to see you, I'm glad you have overcome your dark mood and are joining us for this rather enjoyable film!" Tony remained quiet but raised a dark eyebrow; which spoke for itself. Clint made a shushing sound at Thor and patted the only remaining seat on the couch; right next to Steve.

"Sit down." He said absentmindedly. "But please, no commentary."

Steve smiled hopefully at Tony, in a way that said he was willing to forget they'd fought with each other and was happy for Tony to join them. Tony's dark eyes went from Steve, to the movie, then to the seat next to Steve. He shrugged and gave a barely audible "Kay'". Steve felt his worry slip as Tony took his seat next to him. It was going to be okay, Tony had forgiven him...hadn't he?

The movie approached the second act and Steve felt brave, he looked down at Tony's hand which was left stray by his side, near Steve's thigh. Steve gently touched Tony's fingers with his own, sometimes when they watched movies together they would touch like this. From gentle caresses to holding hands or stroking each other's backs. It was their own secret, an intimate ritual that the others knew little about. He hoped Tony would react, copy his movement, or something. Instead, Tony didn't react at all; he didn't reject the gesture but didn't encourage it either. After 10 minutes of trying to get a response, Steve pointedly looked at Tony; who didn't look back. In fact, he was completely silent through the film; you wouldn't have even known he was there. Something very terribly, terribly off. The others didn't really notice until the credits began to roll, Clint looked at his friends and said "Damn that was a good movie." The others nodded, and then there was a moment of quiet, as if they were waiting for someone to comment. Nobody said anything else and Tony got up, yawned and stretched and sleepily made his way to his workshop.

"Anthony was very quiet tonight." Thor commented, scratching his head. Natasha turned to look at Steve and in that move alone spoke an entire monologue's worth. Steve squirmed under her gaze, feeling worse than he already did. Clint huffed from his spot on the floor. "I can't believe he's still sulking, anyways, it's nice to watch something without him picking it apart." Strangely, he didn't sound convinced. Without Tony's input the movie experience lacked the normal buzz, the lively excitement, the mindless chatter that had a strange warmth that made Steve feel so safe, and feel that this was the right place, this was his home.

Bruce glanced at Steve. "Maybe you should..." he gestured to the door. Steve got the message, he'd talk to Tony, he'd sort this out for real this time, but in the morning. He didn't have the energy to deal with Tony now.

"Hello? Steve Rogers speaking."

"What did you do to Tony?"

"..Miss Potts is that you? I don't-"

"Yes it's me, and how many times have I told you to call me pepper? Anyway I'll ask again, what did you do to Tony Stark?"

"I-I'm not sure I understand ma'am."

"Don't you ma'am me, Tony has barely spoken a word all morning, he hasn't even asked me to get him_ coffee_ so I know something is wrong! And I happen to know that you and he had a fight. "

"You heard about that?"

"Everyone knows about that."

"...really? oh."

"Yeah, so, you better make it up to him and fix whatever you did or I'll come around and super soldier or not I'll kick your ass." She then hung up and Steve felt a headache coming on and he really needed to talk to Tony. Three whole weeks without talking was not healthy for anyone, let along Tony Stark who loved the sound of his own voice so much. Actually, Steve loved the sound of Tony's voice as well. He was so animated when he talked, he put his entire body into his conversations, his hands his face and shoulders would all work together to create an amazing show for Steve to watch. He loved watching and listening to Tony talk, even if he was talking about nothing or rambling about something just seeing Tony dive headlong into everything he says and not pulling back, not even when he said something offensive or brainless it was just so...brilliant. Tony was brilliant and Steve missed his voice. Getting up from the couch Steve marched without faltering down to Tony's workshop, he saw Tony through the glass before he reached the door. The man was hunched over and appeared to be working on something. Steve tried the door but it was locked. "Jarvis?" he called. "I need to get in there."

"**I'm sorry Captain Rogers, but Mr Stark had requested that he not be disturbed during his work."**

Steve set his jaw. "Sorry but this is really urgent, I need to get in there."

"**Captain I cannot-"**

"YES YOU CAN!" you all but yelled at the AI, he then withdrew. "Please Jarvis, I need to talk to Tony." He could've sworn he heard the AI sigh as the door clicked open. Steve ran over to Tony and grabbed his shoulders and spun him around. The smaller man yelped in surprise and goggled at Steve.

"No more games." Steve whispered, very close. Tony titled his head and narrowed his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that Tony!" Steve said; desperation in his voice which shook also. "God dammit would you just say something! _Anything_, anything at all because I can't take it Tony!" his grip on Tony's shoulders became very tight indeed "_I miss you_, I miss your voice, your wonderful bright cheery voice that grounds me in reality and lets me know that everything's okay and I haven't been asleep for years-" he pauses to breathe. "You light up the room when you talk Tony, people don't talk to each other nowadays, not in person they just talk through machines but you can't get emotions through machines! It's not real! And-and you just chat away like you haven't a care in the world and I can talk to you and we share things, secret things, big things, silly stories with each other and I miss that..."he took another, long, deliberate breath. "I was wrong to tell you to stop talking, I was selfish and _god_ I take it all back because I have no right to tell you to shut up because you have a voice and you have a right to be heard." He cannot stop himself, Steve is spilling his soul out onto Tony and he can't stop himself _at all_. He wants Tony to know this, how sorry he is, and he just wants to hear Tony's voice again. Even if it's for the last time, even if Tony never talks again he just wants to hear it so badly.

Tony is pulling him into a hug.

Steve's brain couldn't grasp what was happening; random neurons fired and tingled which left Steve a shaky stuttering mess. Tony didn't give hugs, he wasn't a touchy feely guy by any stretch of the imagination; as a child he was deprived of affection so learned to live without it. It took Steve months to get Tony comfortable enough Steve to be able to touch him without the man wincing or shying away. Tony was _hugging_ him, him, his least favourite person in the world right now.

"...Jarvis? make sure nobody comes in here."

"**Yes Sir."**

Steve's knees almost buckled underneath him, instead, his blonde head dropped swiftly into Tony's shoulder. It was warm and comforting and Steve wasn't going to leave anytime soon. Tony caressed his back, toying with his muscles and tenderly working his fingers up and down the bumps in Steve's spine. "I was about to come and see you just after I'd finished this thing here –I figured this had gone on long enough and even I can't sulk for more than a week without feeling bad but what you said about talking really, really got to me and hey-you know me and my screwed up brain –I thought you want me to shut up? I'll shut up-"

Tony is rambling; he's rambling for the first time in weeks and Steve thought his heart may in fact explode. Steve kisses Tony while he's still talking. He kisses his nose, his cheek, his forehead, any bit of exposed flesh is fair game because Tony has never looked so gorgeous and the way Tony is just twirling a lock of Steve's hair though his fingers and he rambles...

Thank god for the human voice.


End file.
